


Trade for Love

by arisu16



Category: Den lille Havfrue | The Little Mermaid - Hans Christian Andersen, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Unrequited Love, heartbroken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-07-29 21:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7700731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arisu16/pseuds/arisu16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Personal challenge: minimalism- write something in 35 words or less. Little Mermaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trade for Love

To be with my love,  
my heart’s deep desire.  
Two legs replaced  
my tail and my voice  
in poor attempt  
to win my love’s affection.  
Too late finding out,  
his heart belonged to another.


End file.
